villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Spankulot
Count Spankulot is a recurring antagonist of Codename: Kids Next Door. He is a vampire who exists to spank naughty children who have violated rules. He appears to his victims in a terrifying way and announces their crimes and his name before he proceeds to punish them. Count Spankulot speaks with a deep Romanian accent. He was voiced by Daran Norris. Personality Count Spankulot's mission in life is to search the world for naughty children and spank them for whatever they did wrong. He believes he is on the path of justice for doing this, and that his actions are good. Spankulot becomes fairly over-excited at times, such as over Rainbow Munchies which he enjoys. He is generally optimistic and upbeat, although he is prone to bouts of anger and rage. He tends to speak and move very dramatically for effect when battling or about to punish someone. He can also go on and on about himself. History Count Spankulot makes his first major appearance in Operation: S.P.A.N.K. and his story is revealed that he was sent to prison after mistakenly spanking an innocent child named Carlos, and after being released, resolves to now use his powers to help children rather than punish them. When he sees the Kids Next Door fighting Mister Wink and Mister Fibb, he forcibly joins Sector V, who make no complaints about this so as not to invoke his wrath. After several missions, in which Count Spankulot proves to be more harm than good, the team decides that they must find a way to get rid of him. On a mission one night, they take Count Spankulot to a house that they claim belongs to Wink and Fibb and tell him to go inside and spank them. He does so, only to realize that the house actually belongs to the Judge who had sentenced him to prison after the previous incident, and that he has been spanking him and his wife. At the trial, the furious judge sentences Spankulot to an absurdly long prison term, and the KND apologise to him for this unfortunate "accident". Kuki, not understanding that they are supposed to be lying, then reveals the true nature of the event to Spankulot while also revealing they were responsible for the incident with Carlos, so he begins furiously spanking them on the spot. In Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., Count Spankulot carries out his revenge on the KND by using his hypnotic powers to lure Nigel to the prison he was incarcerated in, then turning him into a spank-happy vampire like himself, and later, having him do the same to the other Sector V operatives, as well as Kuki's Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey Doll, while the treehouse is on complete lockdown during the night. It is explained here that Count Spankulot can turn other people into vampires by spanking the victim with his bare hands, which is why he, along with every other Spank-Happy Vampire, normally wears gloves, creating the Spank-Happy Vampire Army. The only way a victim can cure himself/herself of the Spank-Happy spell is to spank back the vampire that spanked him/her, or spank the original Spank-Happy Vampire (Count Spankulot himself), which is how the members of Sector V return to normal at the end of the episode. In Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., before he could administer a spanking to Mushi Sanban for "murdering" Kuki's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey Doll in Operation: C.L.U.E.S., Mushi used an evil machine on him to revive the Rainbow Monkey Doll as an undead monster. He is later seen at the Sanban's dinner party, reminiscing on the old days with Lydia Gilligan. Gallery Count Spankulot .png Count Spankulot with a sad face.jpg Various KND Villains (Season 4 Part 3) (18).png S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E..jpg Trivia *Count Spankulot is the only male villain in the entire KND franchise to be based on a mythical creature, while all of the other male villains are humans. *Count Spankulot is the only villain to win at the end in the series alongside Gramma Stuffum. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Dimwits Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Self-Aware Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Remorseful Category:Inmates Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Magic Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Mischievous Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychics Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Vigilante Category:Extremists Category:Supervillains Category:Thief